My Angel
by Hungry Bird
Summary: Gia has been abused in every foster home she's sent to, but when she finally decides to end it all, her (sexy) guardian angel swoops in to save her. She has no idea how easily her life will be turned into a crazy boat ride. Will she escape her haunting experiences and find friendship and love? Or be delivered to another abusive relationship? Language and possible sexual content.
1. In Free Fall

**Hi! So this is my first One Piece fanfic, but I did sort of write one about a different anime but I don't watch it anymore cause well I got caught up with One Piece and really just fell in love with it. Alrighty then, so this story is from the POV of an OC named Gia. I don't want to suddenly throw someone else into the crew cause I just don't think it's right, but she will be travelling with the Straw Hats for most of the duration of the story. Now to make this easier, I'll explain how she got mixed in with the Straw Hats in the first chapter and start the real story in chapter 2. I'll try my hardest to keep the characters to their personalities as displayed in the manga and anime. This story is rated M for explicit language and maybe some sexual content later on, but I'm not sure about that yet. This is getting to be long so let's start already!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters**

His smell, feel, sound, aura. It all felt so comfortable, like I would never be hurt again. Nobody could touch me if I was with him. Who was he anyways? The protected and loved feeling I was recieving from this stranger was so strong. I felt his muscular arms wrapped securely but softly around my body, holding me against his scarred chest.

I felt as if I was flying with him...- shit. I suppose falling was close enough to flight, but much scarier. As my mind snapped awake, I started mentally freaking out. I couldn't help but scream a lot when I saw the cliff above me, rapidly growing smaller and smaller; and the ground below me, becoming more clear at the same fast pace. My shouts began to cease when I noticed the calm expression held by my saviour, and I stared at him with awe and confusion. The confusion took over as he started laughing, as if he were enjoying our free-fall.

I didn't even notice that we had hit ground (safely, at that) until I was gently set down in the grass. "What the... what ju- wh- how..." I was breathing heavily and looking around with unblinking eyes. When I regained my full conciousness I stared up at the young man who seemed to be my guardian angel. At least, that's how I saw it at the time, since nobody could fall that far and not die unless they had wings, and the only human resembling thing with those was an angel.

This angel didn't have wings though. He had a pretty great face, but no wings. He was a beautiful person, and definetely was angel-worthy, but the way he spoke and carried himself didn't seem too angel-like at all. He crouched down to look me straight in the eyes "Oi! You alright?" I just sat there, unsure of what to do.

He gave me a kind of look that resembled curiosity and caring at the same time, like he was genuinely concerned for my health. "Ahuh umm ye-" I choked on my words and resumed my heavy breathing and quickened heartbeat.

"Cmon' I'll take you to see Chopper, he's a great doctor! I don't exactly know if you're okay or not and he'd be mad at me if I left you here."

I wanted to object, but I was still in shock from my fall. So all I did was widen my eyes till they nearly popped out and tried to shake my head. A doctor was something I definitely could not see anytime soon. Last time I had a check-up, I was sent to another home. As I was with the one before, and the one before that, etc.

Unfortunately I was thrown across a strong shoulder and carried to the shore, although I'm not sure there's ever been a doctor located on the beach in the history of this island. I felt pain coming from my back, and could feel my t-shirt becoming sticky and wet. I heard voices shouting names and miscellanious things but couldn't make out what as my hearing and vision blurred. Everything went black.

**I wonder who this angel is? You can probably just assume since this is a One Piece story, but I'll just let it sit there for a bit. Chapter one is very short but not all of them will be like this. Please tell me if it's okay, and if you would like to continue reading. I promise it will get better and become more descriptive, and MANY more details will be released in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Coup what?

**Hey! I don't have anything to say really. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters**

_"I must be in heaven_

_Cause' I'm looking at an angel_

_Who's staring back at me_

_Her eyes so heavenly."_

_-Cody Simpson, 'Angel'_

My eyes slowly blinked themselves awake, and it took me a moment to remember what happened. I was in a bed, tucked in nice and warm, and my entire torso was wrapped with bandages. I glanced around the room and saw that it was a small office looking area with shelves covered in what looked like herbs, medicine, and books. A furry little creature with a tall, pink hat on sat in a chair facing away from me.

It looked like it was concentrating very hard on something, which seemed quite peculiar to me. "A racoon...?" I whispered to myself so quietly that it was barely heard by my own ears.

"Hmm?"

_*Shiiiiiiiiit*_

"Oh you're awake! How are you feeling? You looked pretty hurt when Luffy brought you back! He said you tripped off of a cliff and he had to fling himself up to save you!"

I shot up in the bed and started to get out "I'm fine! Thanks for treating my injuries, but I really should go back- urm, to my friends house. We were hanging out up there when suddenly I just lost my balance and fell! How clumsy of me!" I did a little kookoo thing with my finger at my head to add believability.

"No! You can't walk yet! You need to take it easy or else those nasty scars on your back will re-open!" The racoon-resembling animal pushed me back into the bed gently and I flopped back down, my head spinning and twirling from lack of blood.

Wait. What.

"How-how can you...talk?!"

The creature gave a giggle "I ate the Hito Hito fruit! And I'm a reindeer! Not a racoon!"

"Hito hito fruit? Like...a devil's fruit?!"

"Mmhm! Luffy, Robin, and Brook ate their own, too!"

"Wha-what?" _*Where have I heard those names before?!*_

"I almost forgot! My name is Tony Tony Chopper, I'm the doctor on Sunny!"

_*Tony Tony Chopper? That sounds familiar too...*_

"You should get some more rest before you go home. You're in no condition to walk that far yet!"

"I don't have a home- thaaat iss... located far away. Yup. It's super close, I can get there real quick."

Chopper shook his head "You can go back home tomorrow. It is my duty as a doctor to-"

He was interrupted by multiple loud booms, closely followed by shaking in the boat. Cannons? Were they being fired at? Why? Did they do something wrong? Were there pirates after them? What if they were the pirates, and they were being attacked by the marines? What if they were extremely infamous pirates?

Now that's just ridiculous. These kind people who saved her, couldn't possibly be pirates.

"SURRENDER NOW, STRAWHAT LUFFY!" A voice over a megaphone shouted.

Or maybe they could. And maybe they could be extremely infamous. So infamous that they were part of the worst generation. So infamous, that they're captain was Monkey D. Luffy, brother of Portgas D. Ace, son of Monkey D. Dragon, grandson of Monkey D. Garp, and Gomu gomu devil fruit user. SO infamous that the crew included characters such as former pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, Black leg Sanji, Nico Robin, and Cyborg Franky.

I had gotten placed on the ship of the Strawhat Pirates. Screw. My. Life.

A chorus of more cannon balls hitting the water uncomfortably close to the ship rang in my ears. Chopper had long gone to go help on deck, and I was left here to fend for myself.

I slowly stood up, my legs shaking as I tried to keep balance. I had my original light-wash jean shorts on, and I noticed that I was lacking a shirt, and was covered everywhere in bandages. Everything important was concealed, and I didn't have time to look around for a cute shirt. I snuck out of the partially opened door and looked around.

Chaos reined as cannons were fired and cannon balls were deflected and the ship quickly pulled away from shore, trying to get a grip on itself.

"Franky! Coup De Burst!" A pretty redhead, assumingly the cat burglar Nami, shouted to the cyborg shipwright.

_*Coup De Burst? Don't tell me this ship can-*_

Before I could finish my thought, we were airborn.

...

**Yeah that was a bad ending whatever. This was originally going to be like, SUPER long, but it was getting a little TOO lengthy, so I cute it in half and the third chapter will be the 'rest' of chapter 2. Thanks for reading! Favorite and Review if you like it so far!**


	3. Just Let Me Go Home Please

**Soooooo sorryyyy! I am terrible with being consistent :( The rest of the chapter that I had typed before and planned to post disappeared so I'll write something new for you. I swear once school ends I'll be able to update more often!**

**.**

_"Could this be love at first sight, baby_

_You walked away and I missed you_

_Visions of wanting to kiss you_

_How could this be if I really don't know you?"_

_-Mary J Blige, Love at First Sight_

This whole flying thing wasn't treating my stomach too well. I could sense my lunch creeping up my throat, daring me to gag. I tried my hardest to keep in down, as I struggled back into Chopper's office. I gripped my stomach with one hand and the bed with the other, faling to my knees. How long were we going to be in the air? This wasn't even okay.

Before long, the ship rocked and shook as we hit water again. I could hear laughter coming from the deck, and wondered how they could find anything close to that experience humorous. Well, they were pirates, afterall. Extremely notorious ones, at that.

What was I going to do? I was trapped on a ship of seemingly nice enough but scary and murderous people. And we flew who knows how far away from my island? This day was not going my way at all.

As I was thinking of how to deal with myself (while still kneeling on the floor), Chopper snuck in and noticed I was out of bed. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you were meant to be resting! Quick, let me fix your bandages."

My 'bandages' had gotten quite messed up after that litte show, and I'd much rather wear a t-shirt. "I'm fine really. I think it's all done bleeding. Can I just have my t-shirt back?"

Chopper shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact. "Well... wekindathrewitintheocean."

"What?'

"It's not here anymore. It was too bloody to be salvaged. I'll get you one to borrow from Nami if you want, but you still have to keep the bandages on."

"Fine." I agreed quickly, not wanting to postpone any longer.

Chopper left his office in a rush and went to ask the navigator for a shirt. After a short while of absence, I followed out the door. I emerged onto a balcony overlooking the grassy deck that lay below. The ship seemed unfazed and undamaged by its rough landing, and I wondered how it could look so nice still.

I made my way down a short stairway and stepped onto the landscape. I wiggled my toes at the ticklish grass, feeling grateful for such a soothing environment (putting aside the pirates). I looked around and observed the crew members as they chatted and went along with daily life. They seemed to get over a surprise attack quite fast.

I heard short, rapid footsteps approaching me and turned to see the doctor running towards me, waving around a fuschia colored tank top.

"Here, Nami said you could keep it because it doesn't fit her anymore."

"Thanks." I said as I slipped the shirt over my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great! Thanks so much for treating me. I feel much better." Although truthfully I was still in pain, and shaken.

"Shutup! Saying that won't make me happy at all!" The reindeer smiled ear to ear and blushed, looking more pleased than upset.

I raised an eyebrow slightly, not looking to question his contradicting expression. I didn't want to get on their bad side by asking too many annoying things, but I needed to get back home before anyone noticed an unnaturally long abscence.

"Hey! Are you feeling better already?"

A black-haired, muscular, wide eyed, strawhat-wearing captain shouted from the opposite side of the deck and began walking over. I wasn't quite sure if that was rhetorical or not, so I just didn't answer, partially because I couldn't think of the appropriate thing to say.

The infamous Monkey D. Luffy stopped right in front of me, with a huge grin on his face. I felt a shiver go down my spine, unsure if it was nerves or chills or just his presence. "H-hi. I'm uh, Gia..." I whisper-mumbled, although I had been aiming for confidence. I heard some of them could sense fear.

"Well Gia, it seems as if you'll be spending a little time with us until we are sure it's safe to bring you back." Nami, the red-hedded hottie (no homo), interrupted.

_*Unfortunately...* _I added mentally.

.

**Okkee. Much love, ~*HungryBird*~**


End file.
